


Christmas Cheer 2

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Christmas Cheer [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, fairy light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky - the king of christmas - helps you decorate your apartment for the season.





	

Bucky freed you from the fairy lights you had deliberately entangled yourself in, tossing them to the side.

“Let’s keep a hold of these for later, we have an apartment to decorate,” he smirked, getting up and going back to the half-decorated tree.

“Later? Later?!” you whined, finding your feet, “James Buchanan Barnes, ‘later’ is not an option!”

You snatched up the lights, moving over to Bucky whose back was turned. On the very tips of your toes, your lips found their way to the back of Bucky’s neck while your hands began to move his wrists towards the small of his back. With a barely audible groan, he was helpless to resist. You wrapped the lights loosely around his them, knowing that Bucky, if he really wanted to, could get out of those binds. But he didn’t. Not even when you grabbed his shirt and led him over to the sofa. Not even when you climbed on top of him and continued to work your way from his neck, to his jaw, to his mouth. As you began to roll your hips against him, he gave another little groan into your mouth. Bucky was well and truly distracted.

You could feel Bucky growing tense beneath you, aching to get his hands on you as his cock twitched and stiffened against you. Breaking away from his mouth, your teeth found their way to Bucky’s neck, nipping the flesh as you lightly clawed a trail down his chest, down to the bulge in his sweatpants. His eyes closed and he gave a sigh: “you’re a terrible, terrible, person.”

Your free hand found its way to Bucky’s hair, grabbing a fistful, pulling it in just the right way to get him to look you in the eye. You moved in closer to him again, still stroking him through the material. “Somebody had to stop you, Buck,” you whispered, unhooking the clasp on the front of your bra, “you always did find me distracting, didn’t you?”

Just as Bucky attempted to kiss you again, you pulled away with a giggle, shrugging off your bra and giving your chest a little jiggle, just to test him; sure enough, his eyes were fixed on your exposed breasts. “I mean, I could distract you a little more,” you asked innocently, running your hand over his cock again with a smile, “I’m sure you’d love that more than decorating this place.”

Bucky nodded, biting into his lower lip.

You lowered your voice and with a devilish grin you told him: “Well first, I’m gonna need you to do a little something for me, deal?”

Bucky’s eyes widened before he leaned back into you to plant a train of soft kisses along your collarbone.

“Deal?” you pressed.

“Mmmmh,” he murmured against your skin.

You grabbed his hair again and pulled him off of you, eyes fixed on his: “use your words now, James.”

Bucky had never seen this side to you before, his mouth dropped open trying to find the words as you moved your hand away from his cock, just as he was getting used to the sensation. Eventually he spoke, “anything for you, princess.”

“Get on your knees,” you commanded, sliding off of Bucky’s lap.

With his hands still behind his back, he slipped off the sofa and settled between your legs. He knew exactly what you wanted; he looked up at you with a wild look in his eyes and began nipping at the sensitive skin of your thighs with enthusiasm. Every now and again, he would look up at you, and every time, you’d tell him how good he was between quiet gasps; he steadily worked his way higher, to the damp spot in your underwear, drawing his teeth over the covered flesh beneath. You’d had enough of the warm up by now and so had Bucky; you hurriedly took off your panties and Bucky hungrily got to work, snaking his tongue between your sweet, slick folds. You arched your back, grasping at his hair again. And again, he lovingly looked up at you, through a couple of strands, greedily tugging at your lips with his own, waiting for you to heap yet more praise on him for his efforts; “fucking hell, Buck” you gasped.

Moans began tumbling steadily from your mouth as he began gently circle your clit with his tongue, causing you to squirm feverishly and drive your hips closer to his mouth. He delighted in you using him, controlling him like this, in a way you’d never done before; longing to touch you, to make you his but knowing if he shook off the binds on his wrists, you’d deny him even more. He was completely consumed by those thoughts, which made his tongue work with more force against your cunt, which made your cries louder and brought you closer. You were there; the heat spreading from your core, your thighs tightening around Bucky, hips rutting wildly to meet his tongue. And then it was all a haze for just a brief moment.

When the fog in your mind had lifted, you realised you weren’t in charge anymore. You could taste yourself on Bucky’s mouth as his tongue swept its way into yours. He’d shaken off the string of lights around his wrists; a hand was planted on each of your shoulders, sinking you into the sofa as he hovered above you. “I’m the boss now,” he smirked, his left hand now cupping your chin and thumbing your lower lip, “and you’ve been a very, very, bad girl for distracting me.”

His voice made you melt and tied your stomach into knots. “I… I…” you could barely form words.

He leaned in, barely an inch away from your face. “I think you should make good on your end of our bargain, don’t you?” he whispered, not once taking his eyes off yours.

You lowered your gaze and nodded.

“Turn around for me, princess.”

You swiftly complied propping up your chin over the back of the sofa, not feeling as brash as you were half an hour ago. Bucky placed his left hand on the small of your back while he dragged his right over your ass. A series of quick slaps stung your skin forcing a yelp from your lips. You heard Bucky give a wicked little laugh; you could picture that flash of lust in his eyes. More little slaps struck your ass, quickly turning it from pink to red; you bit your lip to stifle another squeal and shifted your weight from knee to knee to take your mind off the pain. The strikes grew more and more intense and your cries grew louder. He knew it was getting too much for you.

When he finally let up, you could feel a small amount of his weight looming over you. Bucky’s cock was flush against your ass, only now separated by his boxers. He swept your hair to one side and brought his face close to your ear, the warmth of is breath caressing your neck, “you promise to be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, James,” you whimpered.

You felt his weight against you ease up as he stood up again, peppering kisses along your spine. A brief moment of calm anticipation fell upon you as you buried you face back into the cool leather beneath you, your eyes fell shut. Only to spring back open when you felt his cock push against your entrance, still slick and welcoming. Bucky’s hands trailed up your sides, laying a series of kisses on your shoulder, as he filled you in one deliciously slow movement. You both lay still, just for a second; you relished being so full. Bucky backed up, placing a hand on the back of the sofa to steady himself. Then he began to fuck you torturously slowly.

You knew he had to be teasing you; he loved to hear you beg and squirm in an attempt to make him quicken his pace. He continued to fuck you intimately, deliberately, while you ached with need, pinned against him, rolling your hips with each thrust. His groans against your shoulder sent shivers through your body. But you couldn’t take it anymore.

“James, please,” you whined, your hand finding its way to your clit.

“'Please’, what, princess? Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me harder, please,” you had barely finished your sentence when Bucky practically threw himself down beside you, pulling you onto his lap and slipping his cock back into you.

“Show me how you like it, princess,” he said, burying his face in your chest and sinking his fingers into the flesh on your hips.

You began feverishly riding him, as he sucked on your breasts, bruising the pale skin. The sight of his thick cock disappearing completely into your tight, dripping wet pussy with not an inch to spare quickly distracted him from your chest, entrancing him and sending him closer to his climax. It was the sounds that filled the room that did it for you; your flesh slapping against his, and the quiet hitching of Bucky’s breath made you tighten even more around him, still keeping up a steady pace. He looped a strong arm around you, and pulled you back with him so that you were face to face and your bodies were tangled together. His hips worked with yours, not letting up as he kissed you deeply. His body began to tense.

You tore yourself away to look into his eyes. “Are you gonna come for me, James?”

Bucky could barely form a coherent response as he gripped your ass tight enough to leave marks and with a few disjointed thrusts he was spent.

He sank back into the sofa, snaking his left arm around your waist as you collapsed into him, trying to catch your breath.

The next morning you woke up under a nest of blankets to Bucky finishing his mission to decorate your apartment; his back was turned, to hang baubles on the tree. Michael Bublé, assaulting your ears, lights flashing and what felt like a hundred elves and Santas with eyes trained on you. You shifted onto your back and croaked: “Do I have to distract you again, Buck?”

He glanced over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.

“I saved a string of tinsel for exactly that purpose,” he laughed.


End file.
